


【塞哈/CDHP】一个权限獾的故事（级长CD/夜游HP）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: 奇迹圣诞节 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory Lives, Chinese Language, Confessional Sex, Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in Cedric's dormitory, Underage Sex, prefect!Cedric Diggory, top!Cedric Diggory, 中出
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 一个发生在权限獾和违反校规夜游的狮院学生之间的故事。最初的情节看起来可能会有一丢丢不情愿，介意者勿入。—— —— —— —— —— —— ——“哈利，”塞德里克问。哈利转过头去看他。“你有没有听过一个词，叫做权限獾？”塞德里克安静地说。





	【塞哈/CDHP】一个权限獾的故事（级长CD/夜游HP）

**Author's Note:**

> 是你的权限獾但本质温柔学长x莽撞单纯小学弟！两个初哥之间的故事。我真是太喜欢写两个初哥互相把对方爽上天的PWP了……  
> 虽说吧 这篇实在是 太长 剧情拖拖拉拉 完全没有PWP感  
> 哦，时间设置在圣诞是因为我不知道怎么解释塞德里克的寝室里空无一人只有他一个的事实。  
> 放在AO3就当做是备份一下了，毕竟这里捞到同好的可能性可以说是非常非常小了（。）

哈利·波特在黑暗中小心翼翼地走着。

今天是圣诞假期的最后一天，明天离校的学生就都要回来了，今晚的城堡仍然空寂而孤单。哈利翻来覆去睡不着觉，终于爬起来，打算出去逛逛。

他一手拉着他的隐形衣，好让自己不会暴露在狡猾的巡夜人的视线里，一手捧着一支蜡烛。如果有别人这时路过这条隐秘的走廊，就会看到空中漂浮着一只手，手上有一支蜡烛飘动着橘色的幽光。

他停了下来，打算喘一口气，正好仔细看一看这附近有没有人注意到了他，或是正向他逼近。他将蜡烛放在一旁，从睡衣的口袋里取出了一份破破烂烂的旧羊皮纸；接着他松开握着隐形衣的手，从裤兜里掏出了魔杖。

“我庄严宣誓我没干好事。”他用魔杖的杖尖戳了戳那张羊皮纸，黑色的墨线从他指着的地方蔓延开来，活点地图诚实地展现出了城堡的内部面貌，以及内部的人员的一举一动。

“波特？你在这里做什么？”

哈利猛地回头，胡乱地踢倒了脚边的蜡烛，活点地图几乎被他揉成一团藏在身后。他惊魂未定地看着说话的人，在魔杖杖尖幽亮的灯光下，一个他并不想见到的人俊逸的面庞出现在他眼前。他连忙慌乱地在空气中捞了一把，却看到了学长手中抓拢的布料。

哈利愤愤地在心中猛踢了自己一脚：显然是在他停下来查看活点地图时，夜巡路过这里的迪戈里看到了没有被隐形衣完全盖住的他——现在可好，他不仅要让格兰芬多为此失去50分，还要被迪戈里知道隐形衣的事。

……或许，连活点地图也瞒不住。他又捏紧了手里陈旧的羊皮纸。

“迪戈里。”他喘了一口气，惶惶地看着赫奇帕奇的级长，垂下了脑袋。

塞德里克·迪戈里低下头，严肃地看着他，他那张十分英俊的脸上满是对哈利的夜游行为的不满，总是在微笑的嘴唇也抿得紧紧的。

“波特，”他说，将魔杖的灯光移开，好让哈利可以抬起头来看他。“你不应该在这里游荡。现在已经是宵禁时间，普通学生是不被允许离开寝室的。”

哈利沮丧地低下了头。“抱歉”，他嘟囔着。

迪戈里微微颔首，说：“我知道你不会因为想要顶撞规矩而进行夜游，但是你仍然做了错事，应当受到惩罚。”他思考了片刻，继续道，“因为你夜游，格兰芬多扣——”

“等等！”哈利拼命打断了他，“我不——请等一下——别给格兰芬多扣分！”

或许是他脸上的懊恼和惊慌打动了塞德里克，他停下来了，棕色的双眼深深地望进哈利的眼睛。哈利咽了口唾沫，不断地晃动着，把重心移到左脚，再倒到右脚。

“什么？波特。”塞德里克说，他的高颧骨和刀刻的五官让他的面颊看起来同时具备了少年的可爱和青年人的英俊。哈利连忙把视线向下移。

“……我是说，”他绞尽脑汁，希望能想出一个办法来糊弄过这件事。梅林的袜子，他才不想在这种关头因为夜游而被扣掉50分！赫敏会拧掉他的耳朵！

“那是什么？”塞德里克突然打断了他，手指向哈利的身后。

哦——不！哈利在心中大声地懊恼。他忘了把活点地图恢复原样了！

塞德里克脸上的表情让他知道现在才意识到大事不妙已经晚了。“波特，交出来。”他说，伸出一只手摊开，哈利不得不意识到这是一只大而宽，但并不显得笨重或者粗糙的手，就像手的主人一样生得很标致。

哈利双手背在身后，扯了扯那张可怜的地图。不，他当然不想交出这件宝贝……不仅仅是因为它的功能是如此的好用，更加因为这是他父亲和教父以及他们最好的朋友（他根本没有分出半秒钟来思考彼得的事）学生时代的发明，对于他来说是一件具有很重要的纪念意义的东西。哈利再次抬起头，带着些微哀求地看着塞德里克温暖的棕色眼睛。

塞德里克并没有动摇。“拿出来，波特，到底是什么让你这么宝贝？”他将手又往前伸了伸，几乎要顶到哈利的胸口上。

哈利又迟疑地犹豫了一会儿，然后不情不愿地递出了那份破旧的、并不引人注目的羊皮纸。塞德里克将它接了过去，压下魔杖的灯光，显然他意识到了上面的字迹，并且想要阅读一番。  
就是这个时候！哈利心中一喜，背在身后的右手迅速地伸出来，他用魔杖指着那份地图，几乎以他有生以来最快的速度说：“恶作剧完毕！”

他赶上了。塞德里克吃惊地抬起头，那些墨迹飞快地从纸面上隐藏起来，等到赫奇帕奇的男级长低下头再看时，它已经变成了一份折叠起来的，丝毫不引人注目的破烂羊皮纸。

“它只是一份羊皮纸。”哈利飞快地编了一个借口，手指紧紧地抓着自己肥大的睡裤的裤线，“是……是我在佐科买的。它会对用魔杖戳它的人说一些很不客气的话。”他直接把发生在斯内普身上的事说了出来，以确保如果塞德里克非要尝试，活点地图不会出什么大漏子。

不过好在塞德里克对这份羊皮纸并不怎么感兴趣，他只是将它握在手里，继续说道：“无论如何，你的行为必须受到惩罚，波特。我必须要扣出格兰芬多的分数。”

哈利舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，他的嗓子发紧，但他不想要格兰芬多被扣分。于是在塞德里克得以开口之前，他大胆地问道——用尽了全部的勇气——“你可不可以不扣格兰芬多的分？”

塞德里克皱起了眉头。“不可能，波特，你在夜游之前应该就已经想到了被抓到的后果。”

“但是夜游是我的错，我……我愿意接受惩罚。”哈利艰难地说，“请不要扣格兰芬多的分数。”

他的双腿在微微发抖，皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。一定是走廊里的风实在太阴凉了。现在是十二月，而他只穿了一件睡衣。这一刻，他有些想念隐形衣披在身上安全而温暖的感觉。

塞德里克的魔杖压得很低，刺眼的光芒让哈利有些睁不开眼。这位已经成年的巫师半张脸都隐藏在阴影中，哈利有些忐忑不安，只是用手指拧着他睡裤的布料。他垂着头，仿佛在等待一场审判。

死一般的沉寂充满了这条隐蔽的走廊，哈利和塞德里克僵持着，哈利心中的希望随着时间的流逝一点点变小了。

‘他不会允许的……’他沮丧地想，‘格兰芬多会被扣分，而且活点地图也会被他拿走。哦，我怎么会忘记了隐形衣？就连隐形衣也会被带走……’

在哈利因为冷风而打了个哆嗦之后，塞德里克开口了，他问道：“你确定你会接受惩罚？无论是什么，来抵消格兰芬多本应该被扣除的分数？”

“我愿意！”哈利大声地说，只希望可以弥补自己的错误。

塞德里克的表情柔和了，他甚至对哈利肯定地笑了笑。“那么披上你的斗篷，拿好地上的蜡烛跟我来。”他将隐形衣递给他，仍然拿着哈利的活点地图，转过身走在前方；哈利匆忙披上斗篷，抓起被他踢到的蜡烛，同时不得不被塞德里克的举止间优雅的风度所吸引。

他们穿过几条走廊，来到一副画像前。哈利知道这幅画，它后面有一条全是楼梯的密道，活点地图上标注着它会通往城堡的地下一层。

塞德里克要带他去哪儿？哈利有些疑惑，却还是裹紧了斗篷。塞德里克突然回头，说：“波特？哈利？你在哪儿？”

哈利从隐形衣下伸出一只左手，晃了晃。塞德里克微微抽了一口气，显然，即使是接受了隐形衣的存在，午夜的空气中猛然间出现一只手也不是什么可以忽略的事情。哈利感到有些好笑。

但接下来他就笑不出来了。塞德里克忽然伸出手握住了他的手，将他拉到了自己的身旁。他将活点地图放进了长袍的口袋里，说：“拉好我的手，接下来要爬很久的楼梯，你最好拿出自己的魔杖来照亮。”

哈利已经完全说不出话了。他机械地抽出魔杖来点亮，两团蓝盈盈的光照亮了两人脚下的路。塞德里克的手还紧紧地握着他的，接着两个人开始绕着又窄又陡的台阶，螺旋着向下走去。

他们或许爬了很久，但哈利已经完全记不起来了，他只能记起塞德里克握着他的手；有力，温暖，掌心很干爽。他们穿出密道，推开一扇假墙，进入了霍格沃茨地下一层的走廊。哈利对这里相当熟门熟路，介于赫奇帕奇的公共休息室紧挨着一个青少年们都十分喜爱的地方——厨房。

刚一从密道里出来，塞德里克就放开了他，哈利心中感到一阵微妙的失落，就像羽绒飘落在睫毛上一样柔软。但他还是乖乖披好了隐形衣，跟在塞德里克身后，朝着一个方向走去。

他们从狭窄的过道走到了一条宽一些也高一些的走廊里，哈利辨别了一下方向，这下他知道了，塞德里克正把他带往赫奇帕奇的休息室。他的心中一沉，心里胡思乱想起来。究竟是什么样的惩罚要让塞德里克把他带到这里来？

他一路想着，两人已经到了。赫奇帕奇的公共休息室门口拥挤着一大堆木桶，哈利曾经见到过几个学生从第二个最大的那里爬出来。塞德里克走到那个桶前，耐心地、有节奏地敲了敲。桶盖旋开了，露出里面温暖的黄光和热度。

“跟上我，不要出声。”塞德里克提醒道，带着哈利往里去。

这真是一次非常奇妙的经历，哈利想，蹑手蹑脚地躲进去。他正跟着赫奇帕奇的级长走进赫奇帕奇的公共休息室，而且是以一种不那么像是受邀请的方式。罗恩肯定会想听这个，但赫敏不见得会。

赫奇帕奇的公共休息室是温馨、温暖和舒适的，壁炉烧得很旺，噼里啪啦的火焰照亮了昏黄发暗的房间。几只看起来就极其舒适的扶手椅躺在休息室四周，上面放着松软得让人看了就想陷进去的抱枕和靠垫。几组桌椅则分布在墙边贴近窗户的地方，一些大部头的书籍散乱地铺在上面，哈利猜是有的学生刚刚离开。休息室里静悄悄的，只有装饰、几幅画像和无数绿茵正望着他们两个。

塞德里克转过身来，让哈利收回了四处乱看的视线。

“那么，”他平静地说，“欢迎来到赫奇帕奇的公共休息室，波特。”他随意地靠在一张沙发的背上，从长袍的口袋里取出了哈利的活点地图。“接下来，我们要好好探讨一下怎么惩罚你的事。”

哈利把隐形衣胡乱地团起来抱在手里。他感到有些紧张，并不是因为身处一个他不熟悉的环境，赫奇帕奇的公共休息室实在是太温馨舒适了。即使是在寒冷的十二月，这里也如同春天一样温暖。

塞德里克示意他坐在一张扶手椅上。哈利几乎只坐下了半个屁股，他紧绷的神经几乎要败给陷进那舒服的靠背里的欲望。但是——这是——不对！他艰难地跟柔软的椅子抗争着，从一团棉麻的大脑里拨出他的思考能力，像盔甲一样穿戴好，并且紧张地盯着塞德里克。

对方的表情一松，差点没有笑出来。哈利的脸涨得通红，他知道他这幅仿佛舒适的扶手椅也会随时张开血盆大口把他吃得骨头渣子都不剩一粒的样子一定滑稽得要命。

塞德里克随意地揉了揉头发，笑着说：“你不需要这么紧张，哈利。我说过你可以用其他惩罚抵消扣分，就会说到做到。”

这确实让哈利放松了一些，他心里很清楚塞德里克·迪戈里是一个非常正派的人。他尽力不让自己盯着塞德里克的头发看，那些暖棕色的头发有些蓬乱，看上去就像纱一样轻柔。

‘而且并不像我的，简直乱成了一团糟。’他想。

塞德里克坐进了哈利对面的单人沙发里，并且将一个抱枕抱在怀里，他拨了拨自己额前的刘海，然后鼓着腮帮子嘟起嘴吹了吹。这次换成哈利差点笑出声了，在被塞德里克带来这里之前，他根本没有想到过事情会有这种进展。

“这么说，”当塞德里克突然开口的时候，哈利发现自己已经完全靠在了椅背里，并且双腿和身体蜷缩成了一团，怀里紧抱着一个舒适到不可思议的枕头。他又在心里踢了自己一脚，一定是这沙发太舒服的缘故。

“你已经知道自己错了，对吗，哈利。”塞德里克的上半身向前压，靠近哈利，眼睛和哈利的双眼对视。

哈利的愧疚感突然涌到了心头，而且他感觉这不是什么好事。他把情绪暂时团成一个球扔出了脑海，不然他的胃里可能真的会有一块石头。

塞德里克继续说道：“你在圣诞假期的晚上夜游，这段时间因为大量学生放假回家，所以城堡的夜巡系统会比往常要薄弱。但是这不是你偷溜下床的原因。告诉我，你已经夜游了几天了？”

哈利发现他很难看着塞德里克的眼睛撒谎。“三天了。”他嘟囔着。

塞德里克皱了皱眉头。“至少你足够诚实，没有说谎。”他心平气和地说，让哈利感觉好受了一点、“但是你仍然要受到惩罚，因为你接连三天都在宵禁后溜出你的寝室，并且——”他的神情再次严肃起来。哈利的胃猛地沉了下去，他看到塞德里克拿起了活点地图。他郑重其事地问哈利：“告诉我，哈利，这到底是一份什么东西？”

哈利的胃蜷成了一团。“那是张恶作剧羊皮纸。”他说，把早些时候的借口搬了出来，但绝望地发现塞德里克并没有被这些简单地应付过去。

“我一直跟着你，哈利。”他听到塞德里克简短地承认，惊讶地抬起头，迷惑于这个‘一直’究竟有多久。“而且我并不想告诉你一路上我都听到过什么，如果你真的好奇，我可以告诉你我可不止知道‘恶作剧结束’是这份羊皮纸的结束口令。”

这绝对是最坏的事情。哈利的胃仿佛一路沉到了脚底，他深深吸了一口气。

“在城堡里夜游不是什么好习惯，我得说。即使你有这个——”他指了指哈利的隐形衣——“如此珍贵的东西，还有我手上这份暂且还不知道它是做什么用的羊皮纸，城堡里仍然有许许多多你不知道的危险。而且这种行为，我以为，是被明令禁止的，而且你应当很清楚。”

哈利蜷缩在扶手椅里听他说完。一种新的恐惧袭击了他的全身：如果塞德里克决定拿走他的隐形衣和活点地图怎么办？他又惊又俱地想到，在夜游中被抓住，身上装着作用不明的魔法物品，级长有没有权利没收学生的东西？

塞德里克微笑了，“作为学校里不多的喜欢在晚上四处游荡的小耗子之一，你真应该养成良好的夜游习惯，哈利。比如最起码的，放弃油灯和蜡烛，选择夜视咒语。还有，裹好你的隐形衣。”

而哈利对那个咒语闻所未闻。“我才四年级。”他嘟囔道。

“是的，你才四年级，因此更加不应该夜游。”塞德里克将活点地图放在一旁（哈利不由得长舒一口气，并且感激赫奇帕奇对于别人隐私的尊重），对哈利说，“现在，我们要探讨一下有关你的惩罚事项的问题。”

哈利不由自主地坐直了身体。似乎舒适的扶手椅和抱枕都在瞬间失去了它们的吸引力一样，他死死地盯着塞德里克温和而英俊的面孔。

“来的路上我已经想好了要怎么处罚你。”他缓缓地说，用一只手比划手势示意哈利放松。“你可以选择拒绝，但如果这样，我会扣除格兰芬多的分数；而如果你选择同意，并且完成你的惩罚，我不会扣格兰芬多的分，而且会在过后教你如何使用夜视咒。”他又示意了一下哈利的隐形衣和活点地图，“而这些东西，我也可以当做没有看见。只要你不会再一次被我抓到。”

他换了一个坐姿，靠进沙发里，鼓励地对哈利说：“你可以自己选择要怎么办。提醒你，一旦惩罚开始，你不能选择退出。”他的手放在沙发的扶手上，不断地抓紧又放松，抓紧又放松。

哈利几乎没有多做思考。说实话，塞德里克真的给了他两个选项吗？而且他们现在在赫奇帕奇的公告休息室，还有什么会比打扫整个地下一层更加糟糕的，他想不到了。“我愿意接受惩罚。”他不假思索地说。

塞德里克看起来松了一口气。他说：“那么，跟我来，哈利，我会带你到惩罚进行的地方去。”

哈利站起身，将活点地图放进隐形衣的口袋，胡乱地抓起自己的魔杖跟上去。塞德里克走到墙边敲了敲墙上的另一扇圆门（这次哈利没有精力去思考存在的任何暗律了），门旋开了，一组向上的台阶出现在他们面前。塞德里克走了上去。

他们爬到台阶的顶端，哈利才意识到这里竟然是赫奇帕奇的男生宿舍。他并没有很长时间用来打量周围，塞德里克已经打开了某一扇门，并招呼他过去。

哈利走进门，发现这里似乎是某个人的寝室。更近一步，是塞德里克的寝室。哈利可以看到一些他个人的东西：他的扫帚，一些挂起来的长袍，魁地奇的招贴和海报，一枚（大约是备用的）黄色的级长勋章。

“如你所见，这里是我的寝室。”塞德里克介绍到，然后曲起两边的食指和中指做了个双引号的动作，“或者说，暂且是我的寝室。我的室友圣诞节回家去了，而我父亲今年要参与魔法部的某项工作，家里其他人都去度假旅游了。”

哈利有些羡慕地看着房间里唯二的两张四柱大床，感叹道：“这里真好。格兰芬多的寝室总是很拥挤，因为我们有五六个人要一起睡觉。”他走上前，摸了摸床上黄黑拼色的舒适棉被，“这张床看起来真舒服。” 

塞德里克正站在墙边，看他的动作，刚刚点起一只炉子。他将炉子挂在床柱上。哈利有些感激，因为这个地方实在是够冷的，他猜这里可能是半地下，空气十分新鲜，但温度却比12月的格兰芬多男生宿舍要让人难熬许多。

塞德里克点点头。“你会感受一下它有多舒适，而且是马上。”他双手抱胸，转过身来低头看着哈利，“脱下你的衣服，爬到床上去，哈利。这就是你进行‘服务’的地方。”

哈利愣住了。他疑惑地看着塞德里克，结结巴巴地问：“脱……脱衣服？你是指……”

塞德里克温和而强硬地打断了他。“是的，脱衣服，哈利。把你的衣服全都脱下来，爬到床上去。”

哈利觉得自己的脸一定比那个暖床炉还要烫。他闭上了嘴，用手开始解自己自己睡衣的纽扣。从头到尾，塞德里克都注视着他，紧盯着他的动作，并且那双温柔的双眼第一次让哈利感到并不再温和。

他脱下了睡衣和睡裤，放在床脚的一张小凳上，就听到塞德里克继续说：“我是说全部的衣服，哈利。接下来的事情需要你是完全赤裸的。”

虽然哈利对接下来要发生什么完全没有头绪，但他知道他的脸可能已经红到了无法忽视的地步。他很想反唇相讥，或是把他的质疑甩到塞德里克脸上，但再一次，他想起了这是个惩罚，是一次‘劳动服务’。他把手放在了他的平角裤上，脱下了它，放在那张小凳上。然后他踢掉脚上的鞋子，爬上了面前陌生的大床。

这张床确实非常舒服，哈利几乎以为‘舒适’也要成为赫奇帕奇的品质之一了。它的被褥是温暖的，仿佛被太阳刚刚烘烤过一样暖洋洋，当哈利蹭到床头的枕头上，他闻到了塞德里克常用的洗发水的味道，就像是初晨的阳光照在沾满露水的草地上，还有一种隐隐的男士香水的味道。这就是成年男人的味道吗？他暗自想，并且不由自主地用力深吸了一口气这股气息，鼻腔里充满了清新同时有一丝沉稳感的气味。

他转过头，问塞德里克：“接下来要做什么？”感谢于塞德里克挂在床边的炉子的热度，他才没有被冷得第一时间钻进被窝里去。虽然那并不怎么礼貌，但被要求在另一个人面前赤身裸体已经足够不体面了。

塞德里克放下双臂，安静地看着哈利，然后突然问道：“你对性有多少了解，哈利？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，迟疑地说：“不多，就是……14岁的男生能知道的那么多。该知道的那么多。”他补充道。

塞德里克走到他的身边，继续问道：“那你知道这个世界上存在另一种性向吗？不是男生喜欢女生那样，而是……比如女生喜欢女生，或者男生喜欢男生？”

哈利盘腿坐在床上，不懂塞德里克为什么在提起这些。他并不怎么喜欢跟人探讨这方面的知识，一是因为他确实匮乏这些常识，二是因为他总会因为脸红而被宿舍里的其他同学嘲笑。况且他们虽然算是朋友，但还没有熟到可以谈论那个的底部。塞德里克问这个干嘛？“知……知道。怎么了？”

“你喜欢哪个女生吗？或者是男生？”看样子塞德里克打算将这场走向奇怪的对话继续下去，现在他已经坐在了床边。哈利觉得有点不舒服，关于他光溜溜而塞德里克的长袍和领带仍然一丝不苟，他们截然不同的状态和正在进行的话题使得气氛朝一种微妙的方向发酵。

哈利咬了一下嘴唇。这个话题让他感到不舒服。“并不真的有。”

“好（good）。”塞德里克露出一个微笑，让气氛不再那么凝滞。“那你对性爱有多少了解？你做过爱吗？”

哈利先是为这个问题目瞪口呆，紧接着，一连串的线索忽然在他的脑海中清晰立体起来。他“腾”地从床上跪了起来，但是在他可以爬下床之前，塞德里克伸出手握住了他的肩膀。

“哈利。”塞德里克紧张地叫道。

哈利的心脏在胸口猛地一跳，他晃了晃肩膀试图挣脱塞德里克的掌控，但年长的巫师的手就像铸铁一样强硬。塞德里克从床边站起身，向前跪到了床上，并且在哈利开口之前做了一个让他噤声的动作。

他倾身吻住了哈利，一双嘴唇印上了另一双。他们唇瓣相贴，塞德里克轻轻地磨蹭着，伸出舌尖来舔舐、濡湿哈利的唇。男孩儿完全被惊住了，他任由塞德里克的另一只手擒住了他的下巴，舌尖探入微张的牙关，挑逗敏感的口腔上颚。哈利呆滞地勾了勾舌头，苔面触碰到了那灵活而且滑溜溜的猎手。

他的脸颊瞬间热了起来。“你干什么！”他猛地后撤，拽开几乎和塞德里克粘着一起的唇舌。

棕发的赫奇帕奇也在微微地喘息，他的面颊和耳朵尖都在发红。

“如果你还记得，”塞德里克舔了舔嘴唇——哈利意志坚定地无视了这个小动作，有效地打断自己的面部充血——说，“这是惩罚，哈利。记得我一开始说的话吗？”

‘一旦惩罚开始，你不能选择退出。’哈利愤愤地磨了磨牙，今晚第三次在内心狠狠地踹了自己一脚。怎么会这么天真地答应了他呢？竟然都没有想着要问清楚究竟是什么惩罚。

而且塞德里克的表情真是见鬼地真诚，如果不是他的手段并不怎么上得了台面，哈利肯定要相信他的诚意了。他提高了音量，试图以此撑起一点气场：“但这不是你骗我来跟你……”他吸了一口气，“这根本就是不对的！”

“我没有骗你。”塞德里克诚恳地说，“是你亲自同意接受惩罚的。惩罚一旦开始，就不许退出，你也同意了。”

哈利发现他把自己推进了一个进退维谷的地步。他曲起腿坐在床上，双臂紧紧抱住自己，喃喃道：“但是……但是为什么？”

塞德里克爬上床，坐在他旁边——赫奇帕奇供给学生睡的床作为单人床来说真是大得过分——伸出手揽住了他。哈利挣动了一下，没有挣脱。学长的一只手环住他的肩膀，另一手扶住了他的腰，可人的暖意从另一具躯体身上传来，让有点冷的哈利差点忍不住靠近那个怀抱。

“因为我喜欢你。”塞德里克突然说，哈利错愕地抬头，看到他扭过头盯着被子上的赫奇帕奇獾型刺绣，干巴巴地说，“我……我是说，我想跟你做这个。只想和你。我并没有欺骗你的意图，至少我给了你选择的机会。”

而且哈利懊恼地发现这是真的，不容反驳。

“我只是想……”塞德里克轻声说，他环住哈利的手臂移到了哈利的脑后，伸进他的头发里扣住了他的后脑勺，低下头再一次俘获了他的双唇。塞德里克激烈地吻他，吮吸他的唇瓣，然后探进口腔内部，摄取他的舌头。哈利无意识地哼吟，感受塞德里克轻柔地咬着他的舌尖，饥渴的吸吮让他的舌根微微发麻。

年长的巫师就像一个最耐心的老师，教导他好奇的学弟该要如何使用唇舌来令人沉迷。发生在两人的舌尖上的魔法已经超出了任何一个人言语描述的范围，他们追逐着、嬉戏着，灵巧地闪避着，然后又扑在一起缠绵。等到哈利红着脸断开这个吻的时候，他已经被塞德里克压进了被褥里，一手勾着塞德里克的肩膀，另一手按在他的脑后。塞德里克的胸膛隔着校服紧紧地贴着他的，吐息喷在他的下巴和脖子上，潮湿而火热。

哈利紧盯着塞德里克看，开始不能肯定自己是不是还在为赤身裸体而感到不自在了。较年长的巫师确实十分容易脸红，这时他的脸颊上已经有了两片十分好看的红晕，一路漫上了耳朵尖。他的嘴唇被哈利刚刚无章法的啃噬咬破了一处，当他低下头来凝视着哈利时，男孩儿可以在那片暖棕色的海洋之中看见星辰般的闪烁。他的刘海已经被汗水湿成了一缕一缕，头发原本优雅的卷曲着，现在却因为被哈利抓得乱蓬蓬而显现出一种成熟的性感。塞德里克勾起了一个微笑，这让哈利确认自己的那些怒气早都已经丢盔卸甲了。

“哈利，”塞德里克低声说，“哈利……我只是……让我……”

他的手放在了哈利的胃部，顺着平滑的肌理一路往下，捉弄着他腹部的那条细细的体发。哈利喘息了一声；塞德里克的脑袋贴在他的耳边，发丝蹭在哈利的脸上有些痒，他嘟囔着：“我想要……”

他没有说完就爬了起来，居高临下地看着哈利，接着抓住他的两只胳膊扭在一起往头顶压去。“嘿！你不能！”哈利不满地叫着，但是塞德里克狡黠地笑了，他左右看了看，然后一只手压制着哈利，另一只手飞快地解开了自己的领带。他嗡动着嘴唇念了一个咒语，那条赫奇帕奇色的领带飞到哈利的头顶；紧接着哈利的手腕上感到了织物丝滑而冰凉的触感，塞德里克放开了他，但塞德里克的领带替换了他的位置。领带捆住他的力道并不认真，却不容挣脱。哈利佯怒地挣扎了一小会儿，紧接着低低地叫了起来：较年长的巫师正贴在他赤裸而平坦的胸口，用嘴唇捕获他一边的乳头。他趴在哈利的胸口，衔着他挺立的红豆，极具魅力地笑了笑。

哈利迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。男生和男生之间也可以从那里获得快感吗？

而塞德里克已经挑逗了起来，他充分地为哈利表演了一番乳头上的性爱技巧，令哈利发现他确实有的学呢。他先后用嘴吸吮（很舒服）、用牙齿来轻咬并且配合舌头的搅拌（这个最舒服），以及用手指来掐捻和搓弄（这个也很棒）。当他用牙齿剐蹭一边的乳头时，他的手一定在另一个上面大做文章，空闲的那只手则在哈利的身侧急切地爱抚、安慰着。哈利喘息着，轻柔地低吟着，并且在每一次舌苔磨蹭着他乳晕的某一处时拱起身，性急地、不满地磨蹭着塞德里克。

“我要脱掉你——啊哦——该死的长袍，”哈利呻吟着说，双臂从头顶移动下来，但手腕仍然被牢牢扣在一起；赫奇帕奇的制服领带在他白皙的皮肤上显得有些明艳，塞德里克凑过来不太认真地轻咬了他的腕骨一口。 “至少在我们两个都疯掉之前。”哈利拍开他的脑袋郑重其事地宣布道，虽说配着这幅赤身裸体还被对方的领带捆住双手的样子想来也不会有多认真。

塞德里克咧嘴笑了，“当然，”他说，举起手打算帮忙。但哈利拍开了他的手，瞪了他一眼，说：“我来做这个，把你的手放回它们该在的地方去。”

大男孩儿做了个投降的动作，表情宠溺而无奈，让哈利差点没能绷住自己的面部肌肉。他用被牢牢捆住的双手攀上了塞德里克的衣领，努力地解开白衬衫的领子，接着一路扭开了一粒粒衣扣。直到塞德里克的整个胸膛都袒露出来，哈利的双手轻抚着他覆盖着一层稀疏毛发的胸肌时，他才发觉塞德里克的袍子这时还乱做一团缠在他的身上。

胡乱地摸索了一番，哈利发觉他现在的姿势无论如何也不可能允许他剥掉塞德里克的长袍。赫奇帕奇的男级长仍然温柔而鼓励地看着他，手轻轻刮挠捏掐着哈利的两个乳头，温热的掌心贴在他的胃部。

哈利又挣扎了一会儿，最后气喘吁吁地放弃了，对塞德里克命令道：“脱掉。”塞德里克摸了摸鼻子，从哈利身上爬起来跪坐在一旁，急躁地把长袍和衬衫全部剥下来团成一团丢到床下，然后摸索着抽掉腰间的皮带，脱下裤子一同抛开。当他再次压过来时，哈利只能看着这具拥有优雅的形态和矫健的肌肉的身体，试着不要让羡慕和痴迷把自己出卖。

塞德里克托住他的腰和背，将他扶起来靠在了床头，哈利的视野一下子更加清晰起来。接着床脚和床头的炉子的火光，他凝视着塞德里克白皙而健康的身躯，从刚刚亲身体会过的胸肌一路向下滑，最后视线落在腹股沟处。他眨着眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，那里有一个非常可观的勃起正高昂着，随着他的动作打招呼般地跳了一下。

“你好大！”他惊讶地说，抬起头和塞德里克对视。这就是成年和未成年之间的差距吗？他无可救药地再次凝视那个雄赳赳气昂昂的肿胀，塞德里克的阴茎是一种鲜红色的，有几处微微有些深紫色，挺拔而粗厚。哈利几乎可以想象到那个粗大的器官被他握在手中的感觉了，他弯了弯手指，瞪着那个跟主人一样标致而才华横溢的阴茎。

“唔嗯，多谢（appreciate that）。”塞德里克嗓音沙哑地应着，他双手扶住哈利的两条大腿，用力将他的腿弯起来推到了两侧，自己则跪在分开的双腿间营造的空地上。哈利的脸在发热，塞德里克光裸的皮肤就紧紧地贴着他的，他可以感受到那种让人心安的烫热的体温。他们的腿先抵在了一起，接着是胯下；当哈利自己的半勃起顶到了另一个有些湿漉漉的、热而坚硬的东西时，他忍不住惊呼了一声，直起脊背向后躲去。塞德里克只是一次又一次地贴近他，直到哈利的背已经完全贴在了床头，他的腿仍然折叠着分开在两侧，整个人都紧贴着塞德里克。年长的巫师环住他的腰背，一边轻柔地按摩，一边用嘴贴着他的嘴唇，舌尖不厌其烦地探进他微张的齿关，勾挑另一个食髓知味的小家伙。哈利将胳膊环在了塞德里克的肩膀上，整个人都挂在了他的身上，有力的胳膊紧紧地将另一个巫师绑在自己身上。

缓慢地，不知道从何时开始起，塞德里克开始幅度不大地挺动自己的腰，他放在哈利腰上的手移到了前方，开始爱抚被两人夹在中间的两个勃起。在被抓住了敏感的顶端的那一瞬间，哈利剧烈地抖动了一下，猛抽一口气，颤抖着感受塞德里克的动作。

那只优雅的手握住他略较小一些的阴茎没有动，哈利喘息着，这还是他人生中第一次被另一个男生触碰自己的勃起。塞德里克的手很大也很温暖，当他握住流液的前段，用指甲轻轻地撩拨顶端的小孔时，哈利咬住自己的嘴唇，努力憋住了一声呜咽。

塞德里克的手上有着魁地奇运动员和一个学生的茧子，它们让它实际上比看起来要更粗糙一些。他总是捏住羽毛笔的笔杆和握紧扫帚的手指正在温柔地挑逗着哈利的勃起，对于敏感的头部来说过于粗糙的指腹轻缓地磨蹭着整根阴茎，甚至向下拨开囊袋抚摸阴茎的最底部。哈利环住他的胳膊移动了一下，他的双手扣住了塞德里克的背，随着或轻或重的刺激，短短的指甲不断地抓挠着他的后背。

哈利觉得自己的脸可能已经比那个暖床炉还要红了。塞德里克玩弄他勃起的方式是那样宠爱与认真，就好像靠手淫来照顾哈利是一件多么重要的课业一样。他用指尖挑起顶端渗出的前液，涂抹在哈利的茎身上，让整个勃起都变得湿漉漉。每过一会儿，塞德里克就要深呼吸几下，放开哈利，转而抓住自己的阴茎草草撸动几下。哈利猜他快要忍受不住了，这点从他红透的脸颊、耳朵和眉梢就能看出来。

最后，塞德里克将他们两个的阴茎叠在一起，放在自己的手心之中握紧磨蹭着、爱抚着。哈利扣着他的脊梁努力地呼吸，在每一次很舒服的时候扑上去啃咬塞德里克的嘴唇；而塞德里克小心翼翼地移动着自己的手，他放在哈利背上的手烫得像个小火炉，让哈利暖洋洋的。

他们挺动着、亲吻着、爱抚着，青涩地寻找让两个人都发自内心地喜欢的姿势。在黑暗的房间里，塞德里克的吐息、晃动的碎发和闪烁的双眼性感得无以复加。哈利啜泣了一两声，头向后仰，脊背弓起，双球紧缩着射了出去；塞德里克几乎是同时加快了他挺腰的频率，紧跟着低叹着射了出来。

两个年轻的巫师保持着他们的姿势喘了一会儿气，直到塞德里克发现他摊在哈利身上的动作让他把哈利整个人都压进了墙里，几乎完全对折为止。

塞德里克先爬了起来，他有力的双臂再一次环住了他的学弟，温柔地帮助他躺下来。哈利正努力地眨眼，试着不要让那些星星占据他的全部视野。他感受到塞德里克在他身后紧抱着他躺了下来，胸膛贴着他的后背，刚刚发泄过的胯下顶着他的屁股。他不安地扭动了一下，但塞德里克抱得很紧，几乎让他一动也不能动。

“你是不是该松开我了？”哈利小声说，晃了晃自己仍然绑在一起的腕子。

塞德里克花了一小会儿功夫反应，然后说：“哦，对，好。”他念了一个咒语，那条领带灵活地松开了，像条蛇一样飞速地蹿下了床铺，赶去和之前的衣物团聚。哈利咯咯地笑了，感觉塞德里克用的咒语十分有意思。

“所以这就是全部了吗？”他问，转过头想要看到塞德里克的脸，但他的学长抱得太紧了，让他无法挣脱。

再次的迟疑。为什么他一直在犹豫？哈利想。塞德里克说：“如果你想要，我们可以就在这里停手，哈利。你还是有点小……”他顿了顿，继续道，“我不知道接下来的事你受不受得了。”

哈利感到很不满意。在他被带进这个房间，放上这张床，而且和一个成年巫师发生了那种关系之后，塞德里克竟然还认为他是个孩子？“嘿！我不小了，而且我还以为我们刚刚……”他用力咽了一口唾沫，磕磕绊绊地继续说，“我以为你要教我男人和男人之间怎么做爱呢。还是说刚刚那个就已经足够了？”他用力地扭过身体，和塞德里克面对面，在黑暗中另一个巫师的表情并不明晰，哈利努力地挑了挑眉毛，想试着让自己的气势强硬一点。

塞德里克看了他一会儿，一只手贴在他的脸颊上爱抚他。哈利安静地看着他，带着自己都不知道为什么的鼓励和期待。

年长的巫师只是轻柔地抚摸他的脸颊，然后问道：“你确定吗？哈利？接下来的过程可能会有一点痛，而且我……不见得会是你想要做这件事的对象，不是吗？惩罚的部分已经在之前就结束了，如果你不想，我们不需要做后面的部分。”

而那个格兰芬多的男孩儿只是再一次吻住了他的嘴唇，学着他之前的样子生涩地挑逗，张开双臂抱住了他。他紧闭的眼睫像飞贼的翅尖在飞快地颤抖，脸颊粉红，眼角还有塞德里克吻去他的泪水时留下的红斑。

接着年长的巫师动了，他从床上坐起身，把男孩儿也拉了起来。“来，哈利。”他推了推哈利的背部，“在床上跪好，用胳膊肘和膝盖支撑。我要找点东西。”

哈利慢吞吞地按照塞德里克的指示跪了下去，这个动作让他的腰背自然地拱起，臀部高高翘在空中，而塞德里克就在他的后方。哈利用脸颊和鼻尖蹭了蹭身下乱七八糟的床单，他开始后知后觉地有些羞涩和担忧了。塞德里克有一点说的很对，他根本不知道男生之间要如何做爱。虽说他并不害怕和塞德里克一起做，因为他相信塞德里克绝不会伤害他，但是他的毫无经验会不会让塞德里克觉得他无聊透顶？

“呃……开始之前我觉得我有必要告诉你，我是处男。”他扭头对塞德里克说。

塞德里克的手正按在他的屁股上，听到这句话，他只是凑过来在哈利的额头上吻了一下。当他移动回去时，哈利感觉到自己的臀瓣被人轻柔地推开了，塞德里克安静地说道：“没关系，哈利，放松就好了。”

哈利深吸了一口气，感觉到一根湿滑的、微凉的手指按进了他的臀缝，温柔地在里面勾画来回着。塞德里克的手指在他的尾椎上停留了片刻，哈利听到床头柜的抽屉被咒语拉开的声音，紧接着什么东西飞向了他的后方。他不安地扭动了一下，塞德里克下意识地抓住了他一边的臀瓣，接着一个轻柔的吻落在他的后腰上。有些痒痒的，哈利忍不住笑了。

“放松，亲爱的（love），别紧张。”那个称呼轻而易举地滑出塞德里克的嘴唇，让哈利因为吃惊而定在了原地，直到他感受到一根湿滑而冰冷的手指破开了他紧闭的肛门，轻缓地抚摸着他入口处的内壁。

“啊！”他短促地叫出了声，为这意想不到的触感，和自己的感受。他从未想过男人之间的性爱竟然会涉及到那个部位——他从没了解过这些。塞德里克的手指在里面埋了一会儿，哈利努力喘息着，直到他感受到另一个巫师将手指抽了出去（让他诡异地失落），凑到他耳边吻了吻他的耳根。

当塞德里克撤回去的时候，哈利转过头看着他，在黑暗之中微弱地希望自己眼中的无措不要让他住手。塞德里克只是低低地说：“只要记住放松和听我的，哈利。我会很小心，你不会受伤的，只要放松并且接受我。”

伴随着这番话，他的手指再一次摸向了哈利的屁股。哈利感受到他的臀瓣再次被掰开，接着塞德里克念了一个咒语；他可以从词根里听出来是某种清洁咒。然后他的后穴就像被某种东西摩擦了一遍一样，略微的刺激让他嘶了一声，让又一个安抚的吻印在他的腿根。

“放松。”塞德里克像重复某种咒语一样念着，手指再一次推开了哈利的穴口。哈利将脸埋进床单里，剧烈地喘息着，无可救药地幻想着塞德里克的手：白皙，优雅，线条流畅的手指，此时正在他的甬道之内旋转、按揉、灵活地来去的手指……他呻吟出声了，大腿开始微微地颤抖，他咬住了嘴边的床单。

安静的房间里只有暖床炉燃烧的声音，接着他听到了某种瓶盖被打开又关上的声音。他费了好大力气才没有转过头去查看情况，又是一些冰冷的液体落在了他的后穴，但塞德里克滚烫的手指很快就贴了上去，把它们揉进他的穴里。又一根手指艰辛地顶开了他，嵌入了他的身体。哈利用力地吸了吸鼻子，这种感觉实际上并不很好，微妙的异物感和肿胀感让他有些失去控制，他能感到那些灵活的、仿佛拥有自己的生命一般的手指在他的体内移动。塞德里克到底摸到了什么地方去了？他慌乱地想，那些手指已经钻进了他屁股里自己都说不清的地方。但是塞德里克看起来游刃有余，与平常一样优雅自如；他曾经有过这种经验吗？不合时宜地，哈利突然感受到了空落和异样。他为什么会这么想？

塞德里克的手指突然开始温柔地在他的内壁上按压，力度不大地撑开他。哈利扼住了自己惊叫的冲动，但一声哭噎溢出了他的嗓子。塞德里克停滞了。哈利晃了晃头将眼泪蹭在床单上，他是要停下来吗？哈利不想他在这里停手，那会让他非常难过。

哈利正要转过头说话，塞德里克却又动了起来，一边抽插着他的手指一边讲细碎的亲吻印在哈利的臀瓣和侧腰上。“放松亲爱的，这很快就过去了……我发誓。”他轻舔着哈利的腰侧，“你会很舒服的，马上就可以了。只要我找到那个……”他顺着尾椎一路吻上了脊背，“我没有做过这个……抱歉，但我保证接下来会好很多。”

哈利用力地点了点头，没有说话，只是把头埋回了被子里。这真的让他不很舒服，但是他相信塞德里克，既然他说接下来会好很多，他一定会很舒服。更不要提，塞德里克提起的零经验让他的心里忽然感到说不出的舒服，就像吃到了莫莉做的刚出过还热气腾腾的松饼一样。

第三根手指不知道什么时候加进了他的身体，四处摸索着什么东西。塞德里克到底在找什么？哈利被涨得难受，不由得略微往后挺了一下。在那一瞬间，当塞德里克的中指的指甲突兀地顶上了他后穴的某一个地方时，哈利瞬间被一股无法形容的感觉击中了。“啊！”他抽喊出声，猛地抬起了头，绷住了自己的大腿和臀部。

塞德里克很惊喜地啃咬着他的臀，模糊地说道：“找到了。”紧接着他调整了自己的方向，开始用手指坚定地戳弄哈利甬道里的那一处。

“啊……塞德里克，那是——啊——”哈利断断续续地想要说话，但那种陌生的电击感正一次又一次地穿梭他的身体，将他摇摇欲坠的感官不停继续推上高峰。有一瞬间，那种刺激几乎要接近疼痛，另哈利差点尖叫。他之前一直在努力放松的臀瓣在不自觉地收紧，结结实实地将塞德里克的手指夹在了甬道里面。当哈利意识到的时候，他已经来不及放松，塞德里克的手指坚定地操干着他，不断给予的刺激让他几乎要崩溃。如果这就是塞德里克所说的舒服，哈利已经完全不在乎之前发生的一切难过了。

“我就知道你会喜欢。”塞德里克轻笑着，而哈利要强撑着自己才不会在他炙热的掌控中像烤盘上的黄油一样飞速融化。“接下来会更美妙，我保证，但是你要稍微经历一点痛苦。”

“喔……要是你所谓的美妙会比这个好一倍，”哈利舒服地哼唧着，挪动屁股用力夹了夹塞德里克的手指，转过头生涩地挑逗着，“我也保证那些痛苦都是小事。”

塞德里克笑了。“很好。”他说，缓慢地开始抽出自己的手指。哈利为快乐之源的离去而惋惜了一会儿，但紧接着就开始期待塞德里克提到过的下一阶段。

“你真紧……宝贝（babe）。”塞德里克说，用指腹磨蹭着他被打开的穴口，惹得哈利一阵哆嗦。“而且很热，又热又湿。我真高兴我收获了你的第一次，宝贝，这样我就是第一个品尝到你的人了。”哈利为他稚气的宣扬逗笑了，他笑着晃了两下，而塞德里克挪开了自己的手指。不等哈利扭过头反对，他已经感受到另一个东西蹭到了他的后穴；那个触感光滑、柔软、滚烫而坚硬，如此的熟悉。他吃惊地扭过头，看到塞德里克一只手撑在床上，另一只手扶住了自己的阴茎，那个鲜活的、红色的、全然觉醒的器官。

他一定是脸红了，而且在黑暗的房间中，被塞德里克完全收进了眼里。大男孩的眼睛中闪烁着恳求和渴望，以及一种让人安心的坚定，和令哈利脸红心跳的欲望。“放松就好了，哈利，剩下的都交给我。”他用滴露前液的阴茎头部磨蹭着哈利的后穴，惹出一声惊呼。“我会照顾好你。拜托，把你自己交给我，我会珍惜你的。”

迷惑但是又深信地，哈利点了点头，仍然渴望，但不再担忧。塞德里克的额头上满是晶莹的汗水，他深吸了一口气，又呼出来，然后坚定地扶着自己的阴茎，用顶端撑开了哈利的穴口，缓缓地挺入。哈利也跟着深吸气，尽可能地放松，命令自己的身体承受塞德里克的进入。

那感觉是……无法言喻的。塞德里克的阴茎在轻微地跳动，并且缓缓地进入他的深处。比起手指，阴茎的感觉要更盲目和直接，但也更粗大和集中。和那种无法预知的触摸不同，当这个粗大而坚硬的器官进入甬道内部时，哈利可以感受到塞德里克的小心翼翼和渴望；同一时间，他也可以感受到身体里奇妙的燥热和渴望。他再次吸了吸鼻子，塞德里克听到了那个声音，因为他停了下来。

“你还好吗，哈利？”他担忧地问，而哈利不得不注意到他语调的颤抖和粗嘎。他知道塞德里克肯定也无法控制了，因此哈利坚决地和那种初次接触的痛处抵抗着，回答道：“我很好，只是……别停，继续下去，好吗？”他扭动了一下自己的腰，幅度很小，但引起了塞德里克的抽气。“我可以的，你很温柔，嗯……”他害羞了，转过头不再看正半插在他身体里的那个男人关心忧虑的脸。“做呀。继续下去。”他催促。

“……如果你觉得疼，马上告诉我。”塞德里克又开始了推进，哈利知道他一定忍不住了。“我不会停下来了，即使是你让我走开也不会。”他说，终于将阴茎整根插进了哈利的身体：哈利感受到了粗硬的毛发蹭在自己敏感的穴口。但那并不难受，他也并不难受，他只是……好涨。好满。他感觉自己后穴里的每一个地方都被塞德里克的阴茎填满了，而且它还把哈利完全撑开了。那种感觉已经超脱了情色的范围，它感觉起来是无比的亲近，就好像塞德里克已经抓握住了哈利的内脏，触碰到了他的内里；甚至更多的，他拥抱住了碗橱里的小男孩。哈利克制不住地抽泣了一声，因为这种无与伦比的亲昵而感动，塞德里克在他的颊上吻了一下，安抚着他。

“马上就好，宝贝，马上就好。”他细碎地呢喃着，不断亲吻哈利的后颈——哈利从来不知道自己竟然会在这种地方如此敏感，塞德里克亲吻到了他的发根，灼热的吐息喷进他的发丝间。他安抚着哈利，紧实地嵌在哈利身体里的那个勃起一动不动。当哈利转过头来和他接吻时，塞德里克额头和脸颊上的汗水滴落在他的面庞上。他们轻柔地亲吻，直到哈利退开了一点，满怀爱意地看着塞德里克。

“动吧，塞德里克。”他轻声劝着，“动一动，我觉得……我很好。”同一时间，他收缩了一下自己的臀瓣，像之前夹紧塞德里克的手指一样，只不过这回插在他屁股里的变成了一根赫奇帕奇现任男级长的阴茎。

塞德里克张开了嘴，但没有叫出声，他的面部表情告诉哈利他完全没有料到那个行为。哈利为自己成功的“恶作剧”咧嘴笑了，但这个微笑很快哽做一声低吟，一个轻微的戳刺逃离了塞德里克的控制，顶进了哈利的深处。哈利垂下了头，无声地摇了一下，努力消化那种令他想要大叫的神奇（同时见鬼的舒服）的感觉。

塞德里克又推了一下，这次力气要更大，把哈利的臀顶高又落下。“抱歉，我只是……”他用一种失控的语调说，“我忍不住哈利，你真是……哦操。”他失语了，开始认真地干进哈利的身体。

即使时刻十分不合适，但哈利还是晃了晃脑袋，无声地笑了。“‘操’？”他重复着这个词，同时大口喘息着，“你说了‘操’？我的、完美级长、先生？”他放弃说话了，心甘情愿地大声呻吟。

“是的，我说‘操’。”塞德里克假装凶狠地说，“我还要说……哦哈利你真紧，太完美了，你真是难以置信……”他插干哈利的力道开始越来越大，频率也越来越高，惹得哈利叫起来，不得不紧抓住手下的床单。“我在操你，宝贝，我在干你完美的小屁股。而且你会爱上这个的，我发誓，我已经爱上了——哦啊。”

哈利害羞地用力夹了他一下，报复一般。但接着塞德里克停下了，抓住了他的右手，并且拉着他往后摸去——哈利不得不被带了起来，直直地跪在床上，他的手被塞德里克一路拉到了自己的屁股附近。塞德里克抓着他的手指胡乱地抚摸着他的穴口附近，哈利呻吟一声，摸到了自己蠕动收缩的褶皱和塞德里克蓄势待发的阴茎。

“你得摸摸看，”塞德里克粗喘着说，又一次重重地干进哈利的屁股，“你必须亲自摸摸，这真是……我从没有过这种感觉，哈利。”接着他扶住哈利的腰干了起来，这一下顶得又重又狠，毒辣地死死戳在了哈利感觉最大的那个地方。“啊！”年轻的那个巫师头猛地向后甩去，忘情地尖叫着，全然放松地摊向后方。他靠在年长者的怀抱里，重量全部压在身后侵犯着自己的器官上。哈利猛地哆嗦了一下，几乎要避开塞德里克咬住他耳垂的动作。

塞德里克用犬齿捕获了他，啃咬着他的耳朵，身下的撞击一下比一下狠。哈利的感官完全模糊了，汗水滴进了眼睛里，他顾不得擦拭，只能瞪大眼睛急促地惊喘。成年巫师的阴茎盲目地冲刺着，每一次都重重擦过令他狂热的那个地方，往深处挺进。哈利的视线变得恍惚起来，周遭的一切都失去了意义，只有塞德里克干他的阴茎仍然坚硬而炽热。

哈利哽咽出声，更深地向后靠去，背部贴近学长的怀抱。塞德里克深深地揽住他，抱着他趴回到了床上，将床头的枕头——黄黑色拼布，枕角有流苏，上面有刺绣的獾图案的那个——垫在了他的肚子底下。他粗鲁地握住哈利的阴茎撸动了几下，让年轻的那个巫师呻吟了好一会儿。

“感觉到了吗？”塞德里克贴着他的耳朵喃喃，“我在干你，哈利，而且你里面是那么紧……”他不断地说着，细碎而且下流的话语飘进哈利的耳朵，让他可以肯定他一定全身都红成了朱砂色，而且脸已经要滴出血来了。塞德里克用力将他的大腿分得更开，放肆地往深处推进。哈利尖叫了一声，吃力地试图支起上半身，但塞德里克紧跟着又插了一次，两次，然后一切都失去了控制。他以一种惊人的力道和速度顶弄哈利，不断地戳刺他身体里不知道是什么但效果卓然的那一处，把整个银河系都塞进了哈利的视野。而哈利不断地浪叫着，死死地抓住身下的床单，试着不要被塞德里克的顶弄撞进床头的软垫里。这个刚刚成人的巫师明显精力过于充沛，他插干哈利的方式谈不上有多少技巧，但速度和力道足够逼得哈利连连扭动腰肢，一次次试着暂退或逃脱，又被已然无法克制的塞德里克抓着腰部拉回去，不断地随着自己挺进的动作将哈利往自己的胯下送。

堆积过多的快感已经超出了他的接受范围，哈利啜泣起来，并不是为了想要哭，只是一种空茫的宣泄而已。塞德里克干他的力道堪称狂风暴雨，但他附在哈利肩膀和后颈处的亲吻却是无比温和的，就像他一贯的作风，柔和而珍惜。哈利在短促的浪叫和呻吟之间哽咽着，几乎要被塞德里克操进床垫里去。他挣扎着将另一个抱枕抱进了怀里，将满脸汗水和泪水都蹭在上面。塞德里克火烫的手指在他的腰上和臀部掐揉着，阴茎在哈利的屁股里征伐，那种尖锐的持续快感不断地将哈利抛向高峰。当他突然开始失控般地朝后方顶向塞德里克并向前将自己的勃起撞进塞德里克的手中时，哈利已经预知到了自己高潮的到来。塞德里克似乎也意识到了，他停了下来，手上开始技巧性地爱抚照料哈利即将高潮的部位。那些技巧的撸动和抚弄让哈利止不住地呜咽起来，他勃起的顶端开始克制不住地颤抖，连同他整个人一起。

“射吧，哈利，为我高潮。”塞德里克在他耳边呢喃着，轻吻他的下颚，将哈利温柔地推上了最巅峰。他哽咽着射了出来，那样猛烈，那样毫无保留。这几乎是他人生中最剧烈而特殊的高潮了：他射得又狠又快，瘫软在床和另一个男人的怀抱之间，阴茎被不属于自己的手爱抚着，顶端的小孔被指甲播骚。他的脸颊和下巴不断地被亲吻着，屁股里还深深插着一个阴茎。幻想着现如今他身处的极为色情淫荡的场景，哈利的颤抖几乎要变为痉挛。

哈利的意识仍然在放空，忽然间塞德里克动了，深埋在哈利甬道之内的性器猛然一冲。“哦！梅林啊——”哈利惊叫，下巴在床单上蹭出一条痕迹。塞德里克喘了口气，“抱歉宝贝，但是你勒得我太紧了……”他又恢复了那种戳刺的频率，“你知道，这实在是——很难忍住。”他抓起哈利一边的脚踝往上拉，将他掰成一个不很舒服但可以接受的姿势。哈利愤恨地用力收缩着臀部，但这并没有起到应有的效果，而只是让塞德里克更带劲了而已。他掐在哈利腰上的手已经有些失了把握，哈利模糊地感到了疼痛，但并没有持续很久。

高潮后的余韵如同埋藏在烧尽了的火腿中的灰烬，只要一见风就会复燃。哈利已经又一次兴奋了起来，他努力地试图伸出一只手去满足自己，但塞德里克恶意地拱了他好几下，让他失去了平衡，根本没法松开一只手。

“你是不是——是不是故意的——”他断断续续地控诉，转过头想要讨来一个安抚的亲吻，而塞德里克满足了他。“你是故意不让我射——”他说，尾音掺和进变调的呻吟。

“我是。”塞德里克大方地承认，头埋在他的肩窝里拱来拱去。“这次我要操到你射出来，宝贝，不需要任何爱抚，只要我操你就够了。”

带着这番言论，他又一次开始进攻哈利，不断挑战摇摇欲坠的极限。哈利开始被他翻来覆去的折腾，塞德里克随性地将他摆弄成各种各样的姿势，其中不乏有一些相当考验柔韧性的。但他从未在一个疼痛的体位停留太久，没让哈利感到难受。体液不断从那个紧紧包住塞德里克的穴口流出，滴得满床都是，这个刚刚还充斥着暖床炉燃烧的气味的房间此时已经被另一种味道布满，一种男生绝不会认错的味道。

在高潮到来之前，塞德里克将哈利推回了之前跪趴的姿势，“我快——我快到了——”他说，尾音几乎在颤抖。他减慢了抽插的速度，试图在射出来之前从哈利的屁股里退出去，但他行动间的摩擦点着了哈利身体里的引线。他尖叫着高潮了，射出的过程就像烟花在脑海里爆炸一样。塞德里克猝不及防，也跟着惊喘了一声，突兀地埋在哈利的屁股里就射了出来。他明显没有预料到这个，爆发中的阴茎仍半插在哈利的屁股里，在射出的过程中瘫倒在了他背上。哈利感觉到自己的屁股里面被液体填得满满的，而且那股东西仍然在浇灌，进一步刺激敏感的甬道。那种感觉让他无以复加地满足，他轻柔地呻吟，和趴在他背上的男人一起享受着美妙的余韵。

这个房间里暖洋洋的，他们的浑身都附着汗水，床单、被子甚至枕头都完全不能使用了，就连衣服也散落了一地。室内洋溢着性爱的味道，塞德里克和哈利本人闻起来都很像性。他突然笑了，懒洋洋地找了一个更舒服的姿势，闭上了眼睛。

抽出他的身体花了塞德里克一会儿功夫，他看起来太过满足，只想醉死在哈利的背上一动不动，但哈利只想睡觉。他太困了，在城堡里夜游，被抓住，再到接受惩罚（并且耗费了预料之外的一大笔体力），这个男孩儿已经没有精力做任何事了。他迷迷糊糊地感觉到塞德里克抽了出去，一股液体从他饱涨的屁股里涌出去。他感到疲惫和满足，即使他的腰很有可能即将有一点淤青，他的双腿酸痛得不知道如何摆放，甚至于他从未痛过的地方也有了火辣辣的尴尬的疼痛，他仍然不在乎。今晚和塞德里克之间发生的一切都超出了他的想象，而且是超出想象级别的完美。

当塞德里克念咒语清干净两人身上的乱七八糟和哈利的甬道时，哈利几乎都已经睡着了。但他还是挣扎着维持了一会儿的清醒，好让塞德里克用咒语替换了一床新的床上用品。紧接着他倒进了舒服的、他垂涎了好一会儿的被子里，靠在一个最火热而被他渴望的怀抱里，紧紧抱住他新晋的男朋友。这一刻，所有那些不体面的小毛病都被丢在了一边，这就是完美。

“晚安塞德。”他迷糊地说，等不及见证塞德里克在他额头落下的晚安吻就已经睡着了。

“哈利，醒醒。”不知道过去了多久，有人在摇晃他的肩膀，要他醒来。哈利迷糊地睁开了眼，感觉到无比的困顿。他究竟睡了多久？为什么叫他起床？

有人把他的眼镜递给他，他戴好了眼睛，睡眼朦胧地看着塞德里克。“你该走了，”塞德里克轻柔地说，“早餐时间要到了，学生们快回来了。如果你被人发现在这里，我们没有什么可解释的。”

哈利不情愿地点了点头，睡意朦胧地从被子里滑了出来。这实在——抱歉——太难了，他绝对那床被褥有魔力，那个枕头在吸引他的头，就像两节磁铁一样。“它们只是……太……舒服。”他胡乱地说，根本不知道自己在表述些什么。但塞德里克看起来很理解。“你得走了，宝贝，我送你回去。”

哈利突然清醒了。他睁大眼睛看着塞德里克，大约有五秒钟后，他突然意识到，“哇哦，上帝，我是说梅林啊。”他突然敬畏地开口，“我多了个男朋友，在圣诞假期的最后一天。哇哦。”

而塞德里克看起来很满意。“是的，你多了一个男朋友。”他刮了刮哈利的鼻子，得到一串不怎么认真的笑闹拒绝。“现在让你的男朋友给你穿衣服，然后送你回去，好吗？你还可以躺半小时左右，我相信你的同学会去叫你起来吃饭的。”

于是哈利闭着眼睛靠进了他的男朋友赤裸的胸膛，任由对方从内裤开始起，一件件帮他把衣服套上。塞德里克的动作快速而灵巧，他像打包一份礼物一样帮哈利穿好他的睡衣，整理好纽扣和领子。之后他领着哈利的手，带着他走下楼梯，向公共休息室进发。路过那张昨晚坐过的沙发时，他停了下来，让哈利也站住了。

他拎起了上面的东西：哈利的隐形衣，魔杖和折叠好的活点地图。他将这些东西捏在手里，又切换成了那副级长面孔。

“哈利，”他严肃地说，“如果下回你再夜游并且不小心被人抓住，我可不敢说他们会有我这么好说话。这一次看在你认错并且付出了代价，而且，”他顿了一顿，微笑起来，“非常完美地执行了自己的惩罚的份上，我原谅你，并且把你的东西还给你。”

哈利的脸红了。他嘟囔了几声，乖巧地接过了他的东西。他得快点锻炼一下自己的脸皮，他总不能在每一次塞德里克提起这次性-性-惩罚的时候都脸红吧？

塞德里克想了一会儿，继续说：“当然，如果你愿意偶尔在课后跟我在图书馆或者黑湖或者霍格莫德之类的地方见面的话。”他缓慢地提出自己的主意，“我想我们可以尽快完成你的夜视咒的教学。”

哈利眨了眨眼，发现塞德里克的脸颊又红了，并且这一次，他的双眼看上去很湿润。他想了一会儿。“你这是在邀请我跟你约会吗？”哈利直白地指出，并且发现塞德里克看起来有些更加不自在了。

“是的。”他鼓起勇气应到，看上去十足十的紧张。

哈利咧嘴笑了。“那么我的回答是yes，迪戈里先生。”

有那么一会儿，塞德里克看起来是全然是快乐，如果哈利没有站在他面前，他相信塞德里克已经跳起来欢呼雀跃了。他看上去非常想把哈利抱起来转一圈，但是他最终忍住了，轻轻咳嗽了两声，试着让自己成熟起来。而哈利偷笑着发现那真是可爱极了。

“那么让我送你回去吧。”塞德里克最后说，双眼亮晶晶的。他帮哈利穿好他的隐形衣，伸出手拉住了他，大踏步地往休息室门外走去。哈利乐得没了边，跟在他身后，欢喜地计划起下一个霍格莫德周末来。

或许在今天早餐时，他可以给海德薇给塞德里克带一张纸条。他认真地想，裹紧了隐形衣，在斗篷之下握紧了塞德里克的手。

——FIN.——

**Author's Note:**

> 又臭又长令人绝望的车（。）我有相当长一段时间里都不想再挑战17/14了，真的很难写，很让人负罪感沉甸甸……  
> 希望你看得愉快！  
> AO3吃掉了我的格式，重新添加段落前面的双空格实在太麻烦了，所以我很抱歉如果你觉得这个格式乱七八糟。  
> 最后给比个心心。


End file.
